Eevee
Eevee is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon via Water Stone, Thunderstone, Fire Stone, Max Happiness in the Morning, Max Happiness in the Night, leveling up near Moss Rock, leveling up near Icy Rock, or maximum affection, respectively. ExplosiveScolipede There are two Eevee in the competition, a regular Eevee, where she is extremely shy, put on team Super Seisimitoads, and is played by jaidastar01, and a shiny Eevee, who is very random and unpredictable, who unlike the regular Eevee was put on the opposing team Daring Drapions, and obviously played by someone else, who is Mango Dolphin(wikia). Shiny Eevee also had a crush on Spiky-Eared Pichu before he left the camp. Shiny Eevee has evolved into Shiny Vaporeon in Episode 2 due to winning the challenge, along with Tympole, who is now a Palpitoad. Normal Eevee returned as an Umbreon in Elimination 2 after evolutions. Shiny Vaporeon dislikes Nosepass, due to the times she wanted to vote him off. Lopunny suggested to three competitors to vote off Shiny Vaporeon. Umbreon was however the main subject to be voted off, but was excused. The next episode Umbreon was voted off due to Furrets choice to keep Turtwig. As hinted by Mango Dolphin, Shiny Vaporeon will not be in the competition until there is another TPI or above she can be in or until a 5th season. Shiny Eevee's Ally Table *Probopass isn't actually an enemy, she just dislikes his kind. Eevee's Ally Table GardevoirIsAwesome Eevee was Gwen in the show. Her boyfriend is Bulbasaur/Ivysaur. In episode 17, she evolved into Umbreon. InsaneXmas Eevee debuted in TPA. He is depicted as a kid with a drunken mom (Leafeon) and an abusive dad (Umbreon). Through that fact, Eevee received sympathy from the other players, especially Roserade. Eevee played a part in Umbreon's elimination and evolved into Jolteon before getting blindsided by his mom. Misdreavous525 Though each of the seven Eeveelutions in a contestant on this show, Espeon is the only one to be in TPI as an Eevee. She joined in Episode 6 and because the longest lasting camper that debuted in the afore mentioned episode. Eevee evolved into Espeon simultaneously with Bronzong after kissing her. Espeon and Bronzong's son/daught, Bronzeevee, is part Eevee. Mjpj189 Eevee has been used a couple of times in the camps, such as FlareonEevee1's use in S4. A black and white version is planned to be used by Perezxx in S5. MrPokeguy9 Eevee one was of the 34 original campers that came to the island. She was put on Team Charmeleon and has been quiet. She has a secret crush on Poochyena/Mightyena, much to Skitty's/Delcatty's annoyance. She is still currently in the competition. Neonray3 Neon has had about 7 Eeveelutions enter the game other than Flareon. Eevee was put on Team Giratina in season 1 and later fell in love with Larvitar and ended evolving into Glaceon? and placing 8th on the checkers challenge.In season 2 of TPA, Flareon was confirmed to have 3 little cousins 1 girl and two boys, who were later evolved into Leafeon,Umbreon, and Jolteon. And an add on of PichuXCastform's Vaporeon join the game. Another Eevee was confirmed in Neon's soon to be TPI Revenge is the fact in season 3 Espeon was confirmed to be pregnant, and later after season 4 which was cancelled or delayed, Eevee is the host Flareon's son and will be co hosting alongside his very noticeable TPI maker dad, Flareon. Nickinor2 Eevee was a camper popular with the contestants, especially the girls and Lickitung, who she later liked. She evolved into Espeon before her elimination. RuinsofPoli Eevee was a nice girl that was popular with the cast. She got 9th place in season 1 and moved on to season 2, where she evolved into Vaporeon and made the final 8 before the cancellation of the show. But later was confirmed by Poli himself to the TPI maker Mis and Neon that Vaporeon made final 3 and lost. TheSwiftYanmega Eevee was the Courtney of the camp and found a love interest in Houndoom. She evolved into Espeon, and later got eliminated by Cloyster switching the votes. whatsit88 Eevee was never an Eevee in this show but he was a Jolteon since episode 1. 133